Light My Fire
by oopsdidiwritethat
Summary: *ONESHOT* A midnight rendezvous and the most intimate of connections. Bottom!Blaine ((cuz it's my guilty pleasure ;))


The hour was late and the air was heavy with summer humidity. Two men laid under a tree on a blanket, just below where their names we carved into the bark.

The names would remain etched in that tree as long as it existed in this world, just as the two of them would. They focused on the stars in the night sky, never more satisfied with their decision to take a long weekend to a cabin in New Hampshire.

After living in New York for a number of years, seeing stars had become a luxury. They were enjoying every second of the peace and serenity.

The taller man felt the tips of his lover's fingers walking along his chest. He turned to his side and began to gently caress the curly haired man's stomach and side.

Soon lips met lips, tongues battled; breathless moans filled the silent night air. The porcelain skinned man began to slowly kiss down the olive toned man's torso. He stops to worship the happy trail that lead right under the waistband of those wonderfully fitted cargo shorts.

He allowed his hand to ghost over the. Obscenely obvious bulge in the shorter man's pants, a tingle of desire caused his own dick to strain against his own shorts. Fuck he wanted - needed - to be touched, to feel relief. But even more so he wanted to put his lips all over his boyfriends beautiful cock.

He felt his erection pulsate in its fabric prison just at the thought. God, how he loved the taste his lover left after he swallowed around him, the heavy weight against his tongue, the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his length completely in his mouth. He was bound and determined to swallow the man whole. What better time that the present.

If the moans, gasps, and pleads from above we're any indication, the man wanted to receive it, just as badly as he wanted to give it.

He mouthed over the outline of his cock, on top of the layers of fabric as he began to make quick work of his button and fly. He pulled down the man's boxers just enough to partially expose the crimson red cock underneath.

Fuck he was hungry for it. It just sat there over the shorter man, just hovering over him, studying his cock and licking his lips.

"Shit baby, you look so hungry for it." Even in the moonlight the curly haired man noticed the glimmer in his boyfriend's eyes.

The lover on top moaned in response. Fuck if talking like that doesn't do something to him. "Fuck, you can't just say shit like that love." He ducked down to kiss up the shaft of the exposed dick underneath him. He took his time and flicked his tongue across and through the slit. He was desperate for that taste.

"Mmmmm baby, but we're outside."

"And, what's your point? We are in the middle of a five acre property. If anybody comes by, they are trespassing." The man could only respond with a groan. "Now where was I?"

The fair skinned man captured his lover's lips in a quick kiss before hurriedly returning to his dick. He pulled his shorts and underwear off the rest of the way ere making himself comfortable at the man's side.

He licked his lips once more in preparation and quickly sunk around the thick shaft.

"Shit, baby, you're so good at that." The curly haired man exclaimed with a shout, earning him a 'mm hm' in response which vibrated to his core.

The taller man had a mission; he was bound and determined to be able to deep throat his lover completely. He shifted slightly, to put himself at a better angle.

He sunk down as deep as he could go, and felt satisfied when he felt the dick pop into his throat. He let go of the grip he had on the other's hips and let him buck into his mouth.

One thrust in and success.

He felt a knot in his stomach from how turned on this all made him. His man fucking his mouth, him sucking his man's dick - _his _dick - because fuck if he wasn't possessive. There they were outside, in the middle of nature, nothing but trees and brooks for their cries to reverberate from. It was almost too much.

He let him fuck into him several more times until the trusts started to get erratic. He knew the other man was going to come soon. He pulled up on the man's dick, sucking and licking at the tip, massaging the base with his free hand.

The man came with a cry, spilling his seed into his partner's mouth, and watched him as he swallowed every last drop. The taller man continued to suck lightly, stroking him through his orgasm, sucking through the high.

He pulled off with a pop and moved up to kiss his boyfriend's nose. He was instantly greeted with a lust fueled kiss, the taste of the shorter man filling their mouths, both moaning at the sensation.

"Mm, baby it's your turn."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet." He growled into his ear in the lowest, sexiest register he has ever heard come out of that beautiful man's mouth.

"Oh yea, and what else do you plan to do to me? You gotta give me a little time to recover."

"Silly rabbit, it's not what I'm going to do to you. It's what you're going to do to me." He smirked as he removed his shorts and briefs.

"Uh huh? What is that?" He managed to muster as all of the blood which had been supplying oxygen to his brain decided to travel south in attempts of getting hard again.

The porcelain toned man licked his lips, the bitter taste of his lover, lingering on his tongue. "You're going to ride me." The men quickly switched positions while the taller of the two searched his pockets for the little bottle, he stuffed in their earlier.

_I'll always think of you  
Inside of my private thoughts_

The taller man laid back on the blanket, slicking his length, slipping into fantasy as his boyfriend made quick work of preparing himself.

_I can imagine you  
Touching my private parts_

He watched as the curly haired man's fingers disappeared in and out of his whole, his whole body writhing at the sensation. He knew that it wouldn't take long to be ready; he had to still be plenty prepped from their rendezvous earlier.

_With just the thought of you  
I can't help but touch myself_

The man lazily stroked his cock, which was already leaking and pulsating with want, waiting patiently for the beautiful man. Said beautiful man slowly began to climb over his legs, straddling his legs, teasingly gliding his ass over his dick. He was just close enough to touch, close enough to tease, but still so far away. Christ, if this man wasn't going to be the death of him.

_That's why I want you so bad  
Just one night of  
Moonlight, with you there beside me_

The curly haired man looked down at the man below him, his face glowing in the soft light of the moon. If he looked close enough he could see the reflection of the stars in his eyes. He took his lover's cock out of his clutched and aligned him with his entrance ere slowly sinking down, enjoying the slick drag of the long cock. It was right then, as he bottomed out, that he made a realization. He has died and gone to heaven. There was no way the perfection of this moment was real.

_All night, doin' it again and again  
You know I want you so bad  
Baby, baby, baby, baby_

After a few moments of sitting still on top of the man below, watching as he breathed deeply, writhing slightly, he began to move. He moved at a tantalizing pace, so slow, so tender, working his hips to hit the sweet spot, just so.

_Oooh I get so high  
When I'm around you baby  
I can touch the sky_

The taller man wanted nothing more than to just grab onto the man's hips and trust into him, over and over again, harder each time, but he couldn't. His head was lost in bliss. The man he loves was riding him, slow, deep, passionately, never once breaking eye contact. He felt his face flush and his head spin. He was in some sort of spell, his love was like a drug and was taking him over – and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

_You make my temperature rise  
You're makin me high  
Baby, baby, baby, baby_

"Fuck, baby, baby, baby- baby. Faster, please baby." The man begged, causing his lover to laugh above him. He slowly rose on his knees leaving only the head of the dick remaining buried. He looked below and the wrecked and begging man and smiled. Without warning his dropped and bottomed out, both lovers letting out a shout of pure pleasure.

_I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me_

There was a pull towards each other that words couldn't describe. It was as even the universe played a part in every action that happened to bring them to this moment. Sex was not just sex for the men. As he bounced and grinded against his lovers hips, he leaned forward to meet his lover's lips for a kiss. The taller man met him half way and when their lips connected they knew that they were, at that moment, as close as two people could possibly be. Their hearts and their souls joined as one. It heightened their senses, every stroke, every touch, every trust could be felt pulsating through their veins. _This_ is what making love is. _This_ is what both men wanted to experience (hopefully) every day for the rest of their lives.

_Let's make a deal you roll, I lick  
And we can go flying into ecstasy  
Oh Darlin' you and me_

They knew they were close; time seemed to pass by too quickly. The moments were perfect, the cool breeze blowing off of the brook cut through the thick summer air, filling their lungs with rejuvenated life. The curly haired man sped up the motion in his hips as his lover thrusted into him from below.

_Light my fire  
Blow my flame  
Take me take me take me away  
Ah oh ah ooooooh_

Movements quickly became erratic, breathing became bridled moans. What was once a heavenly rhythm was now movements whose motions were no longer about the pleasure, but rather the release. As he held his hips so tightly, he was sure to leave bruises on his lovers hips, the taller man soon came hard, buried deep inside of his lover.

"Oh my God, fuck!" He cried out, trying to ride out his orgasm, which still continuing to help the other man reach his climax.

The, now, wet heat the shorter man felt sent chills up and down his spine. Everything was so wet, so easy to glide, and fuck that was his man's come inside of him. The thought, along with a few more slick slides along his lovers shaft left him coming in no time.

"Oh baby, ahhhh! Shit!" Spurts of come covered his hands and his lover's chest. He collapsed down on top of him, not even caring that he was creating a sticky mess. It isn't the first time, certainly won't be the last.

He slowly pulled himself off of his overly sensitive dick and moaned at the loss. They were an absolute mess, but they were content just lying there, basking in the moonlight, counting the stars. It was just them and the universe. _It is all that they will ever need._

The curly haired man turned to his lover and smiled. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

**A/N: The song is You're Making Me High by Toni Braxton **


End file.
